The Crimson Omen
The Crimson Omen is a Raid Event scheduled to start on March 1rst, 2016 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on March 8th, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from March 3rd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Card Rewards were removed from ranks below #240. * Rewards were changed after the start of the event. * Rate of Hidden Bosses extremely low. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Holy Courier Ithirael (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Olivia, Loving Defender (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Engel the Steelcaster (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Nenon the Polluted (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Story In a kingdom far within the western reaches of Neotellus, where an aged castle towered over the land, there was a legend passed down through the generations. "A deity who deceived humans was hidden by a scarlet witch, but a divine light shone upon the world and banished them for eternity." It spoke of the war waged between the divine and mankind millennia ago. However, unbeknownst to all, the story had not yet ended... ...... A blue flame burned upon a platter of gold heaped with sacrifices: fragrant plants, animal meat, human blood. All preparations for the ceremony were in order. The woman gave a quiet sigh as she concentrated, reducing the snide murmurs of the cabal to the buzzing of gnats. As a fellow descendant of the ruling class, she held the same right as the rest, but they scorned her relative lack of aptitude and belittled her at every opportunity. To Saera, they were worthless words from worthless people, but she would soon silence them. "Does the daughter of the most distant branch family truly hope to summon our Grand Predecessor Kaiserin?" "She's nothing but a fool. I daresay if the Grand Predecessor were alive today, she would be unworthy to stand in her presence." "From my perspective, she was likely troubled by our leader's recent passing. In fact, that might explain why the council decided to indulge her in this... diversion." "If memory serves, the Grand Predecessor was the sorceress of legend who served in the Divine Wars, correct?" "The very same. She even aided a fallen god. And we carry on her creed of strength above all." "Truly a paragon if there ever was one. But presume that Saera does miraculously succeed... Will she be recognized as the new leader?" Succession was decided according to the candidate's sheer talent in the dark arts, and summoning one as eminent as Kaiserin would solidify Saera as their next governor. "Hmph. Have you forgotten the shame her father brought upon us with his fatal blunder? It's a wonder she has managed to avoid the same fate." "...Incidentally, I believe she has an elder sister." "Yes, and she left the clan early, unable to recite even the simplest spells. Further proof of her bloodline's inferiority..." "Indeed. To quote the vernacular, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'." Even as they derided her family, Saera remained calm. The gnats had seemingly forgotten that she was a distant descendant of Kaiserin, and for that she pitied them. The words she learned from her lone mentor, the "Platinum Viscount," would ensure her success. Saera took another deep breath, furrowed her brow, and chanted the invocation. "O Grand Predecessor, I bid thee step forth into the present era!" The azure flames leapt higher as violent gusts swept through the chamber. "What in blazes is happening?!" The smirks from the onlookers' faces had vanished, sweat beading upon their foreheads. "May you return to life once more, Scarlet Legend Kaiserin, my venerable ancestor!" Saera had raised her voice to a shout as excitement coursed throughout her body. Power welled up from the core of her soul and into every strand of hair. She wished that her late father and wayward sister could witness her on the verge of restoring their family's honor. As the wind grew stronger, she repeated the incantation again, faster and more confidently. Then, words could be heard above the clamor: "Look! The sky!" Saera cast a glance through a window and saw the red sky torn apart. Rather, it was a mass of clouds in the ominous color of blood, blanketing the firmament and covering the land. From the center of the rift, a human figure appeared, and everyone grew still as they fixated their gaze upon it. "You have done well, my child." As the gentle voice spoke, the clouds parted to reveal the accompaniment of silver-clad knights. They descended from the skies and into the castle courtyard, where Saera and the others had gathered. "Now, accept the power of darkness and make this land your own." Saera's eyes were seized by Kaiserin's stare. "And submit to an endless death..." ... You and Elimval had arrived to the capital and found lodging at a modest inn close to the gates. Yet before you could relax from your journey, you had to first off-load the unusually high number of packages you were carrying. "I think that's the last of it." Elimval wiped her brow as you nodded. After the tribulation at Mount Gehenna, both Quidral and Erich had bestowed upon you a vast quantity of presents, as if competing for your affection. They were goods suitable for travel such as preserved foods and the like, and while you were grateful, the added weight was an undeniable encumbrance. You had given a portion to beggars you encountered on the way to the inn, but that did little to lighten your burden. Therefore, you thought to donate everything to the nearby orphanage. "I'm certain they would be delighted to accept, but they're beyond the city gates and the sun is starting to set, so it seems best to visit them tomorrow... Huh? I thought it was already nightfall when we arrived..." The two of you looked outside the window and were shocked by the sight; the sky was a stomach-churning shade of red. Without a second thought, you took up your sword and turned to leave. "What do you think is going on, Hero?" No sooner had the frightful Elimval asked you a question than a woman burst through the door, blocking your path. "Hey, you're those outsiders who just showed up, aren't you?! What do you think you're trying to pull here?!" You could do nothing but stare in confusion at the livid intruder. "Look at this! I finally bag the head of a gang of thieves and then this happens!" The woman was holding the man she "bagged" by the collar of his shirt. He appeared half-conscious, moaning as saliva hung from his mouth, but the shape of his head was oddly like that of a boar. "Don't try to play dumb; I know you cast some shape-shifting spell on him! I would've earned enough to feed the kids for a month, but there's no way I'm going to get paid if they can't identify him! If this is your idea of a prank, it's not...! Hey, why's the sky all red?" At last realizing the unusual conditions outside, she stared through the window, mouth agape. "This whole city's gone crazy! Everyone, run!" Another person dashed into your room, tripping over his feet. It was the aged innkeeper. His breathing ragged, he picked himself up before continuing his nervous prattle. "M-monsters are invading the city! We need to leave right away before they kill us all! Oh, I hope they don't hurt my poor inn..." "No way, monsters?! ...That does it, you conniving scoundrels! Whatever you've done, you better knock it off before I shove a boot down your throats!" She took another step closer, her grip still tight around her bounty. Finally recovering her senses, Elimval then spoke up. "I-I do believe you are mistaken! We haven't done anything! But rather than blame anyone for this crisis, we need to hurry! Let's go, Hero! There are undoubtedly more defenseless people in peril!" You had already gathered your equipment while she was talking. Forcing your way between the woman and the innkeeper, you clambered down the stairs despite the former's demands for you to stop. However, when you stepped out into the streets, you were aghast to hear the monsters chant in ominous unison. "Thgi leht wollaw skra dyam..." Shaken, you turned back into the inn, only to see two monsters standing in the dim light. One was a boar with a striking resemblance to the woman's bounty, and the other was a spineless, slimy-covered reptilian that appeared to be the innkeeper. You were shocked anew to see the transformation happened in so short a time, and even more so that they were reciting that same chant... "Thgi leht wollaw skra dyam..." They were both facing the bounty hunter, her face wrought with displeasure as she removed the longsword from the scabbard on her back. However, you perceived she would have difficulty fighting both at once in such tight quarters, so you unsheathed your weapon and slew them in one slash. The boar-like beast lay still, while the snake monster convulsed harmlessly. After they had both perished, the woman offered you her gratitude and a hesitant apology. "...Hey, sorry for blaming you earlier. It's pretty clear now that you had nothing to do with any of this.... Anyway, what say we start again, and on the right foot this time? My name's Chika." Then, she knelt to observe the prone bodies. "Not sure what caused them to transform into monsters, but this definitely isn't the time to discuss it..." Chika then walked to a window and looked outside. The red clouds had covered the sky and you could hear screams resounding from all directions. "How terrible... We must help the best we can!" As Elimval spoke quietly, it seemed that something had caught Chika's interest. She motioned you two over and pointed at a black figure above. "I can't believe it, but that can only be Kaiserin..." Judging from her quailing response, you assumed Kaiserin to be a formidable being, but she soon steeled her resolve again. "...I better move!" "Wait, Chika! You shouldn't go by yourself when its this dangerous!" "If that's Kaiserin up there, then this is all the fault of my sister, Saera! I need to get to the castle pronto!" Regardless, you could not allow her to venture unaccompanied, so you made known your intent to join her. "But I don't want to drag anyone else into this..." Elimval then spoke up for you. "Don't worry, this is the Hero! They fight for anyone who's in need! And I'm certain that by helping you, we'll help the townspeople, yes?" You nodded assertively and Chika relented to your request. Together, the three of you departed into the brewing calamity... Epilogue You understood the grisly intent of her words, yet her voice was unusually calm and her face reflected her determination. However, Elimval was incredulous and thought to ask for confirmation with the hope she was mistaken. "Wait, do you intend to...?! No, you mustn't do that to your own sister, Chika!" "I've already made up my mind when I figured out what was going on. There's no faster way to undo a summoning than to kill the summoner." It was beyond all ambiguity that she meant Saera. You and Elimval understood in the short time you were acquainted with Chika that she only fought for the benefit of others. It was why she had become a bounty hunter, to provide shelter and food for homeless children. Her values meant so much to her that she was willing to spill the blood of her own relation. Regardless, you did not feel that she had to bear that responsibility, telling her you would perform the deed in her stead. As you did, she immediately leapt from the thicket and drew the attention of Kaiserin and her soldiers. "No, there is something I must tell her first..." Anger burning in her eyes, she bolted towards the castle gates. Within her words, you had sensed a duty that ran deeper than the current dilemma, and so were inspired to protect her determined spirit. You gripped your sword and followed with Elimval close behind, intending to ensure that none -- not even Kaiserin - interfered. With a mighty yell, you ran past Chika, sword hoisted high. ...... The crimson billows reflected in Saera's vacant eyes as she lay motionless upon the chamber floor. The events of hours prior were little more than a blur. She could only recall that she had attempted to flee the castle upon hearing of the disastrous situation from the guards. "But in the end, you couldn't bring yourself to so much as set foot outside... You could be considered lucky, since otherwise you would've turned into a monster, too." Only one other presence occupied the room, a man cloaked in white. Several days beforehand, he had come to Saera and introduced himself as the "Platinum Viscount" before teaching her the long-forgotten incantation to summon Kaiserin. "Then again, given how much blood you've lost, you can't even leave this chamber if you wanted to." Retaining his mild demeanor, he smiled at the prostrate Saera, her head lying in a pool of deep red. "Oh? You seem confused about why Kaiserin has done what she did. You should know if you've done any research -- she's as batty as they come." He turned to look through the window as he continued. "What can hatred accomplish? Can the swells of evil truly blot out the light? That was what she wanted to discover all those millennia ago. She directed all of man's hatred towards a single deity..." He shrugged and heaved a sigh. "And because of that, he was corrupted and fell from the heights of the Heavens. Next, she approached him to give shelter with her dark clouds and try to win him over to her cause. But the final part of her plan, where she convinced the humans that he was on their side, fell through, because they still spurned anything that wasn't mortal. Then, once the war was over, the fallen god was banished from the world and only certain parts of Kaiserin's legacy was preserved in song and the most esoteric tomes of history. Of course, no one knows what truly happened to either of them..." His gaze returned to Saera, who struggled to utter a single question. "What... are you planning...?" "Nothing much; I just wanted to see Kaiserin's power for myself. I can tell why she's considered a legend, but there are a few problems I noticed... Namely, the limited extent of the clouds' reach and that they only transform people with a distinctly negative trait. Doesn't that strike you as a bit... unfair? But now that I understand how it works, both of those should be easy enough to fix on the 'other' end..." Saera interrupted his speech. "You said... I would become... the ruler..." The man's grin broadened. "That I did, my dear. But anyone else could've summoned Kaiserin if they know how. It was fortunate that it happened to be you, so you could achieve your long-sought dream. No one will mock you anymore now..." When she understood she had been deceived, despair chilled her body to the core. "Although the process was simple, it required one thing I needed that you had all along: her blood..." The success of the summoning had no relation whatsoever to her talents. Saera had unwittingly sacrificed her own life for the return of the witch that now menaced the city. "You call yourself... the 'Platinum Viscount'... but who are you...?" "I did? Oh, I guess you're right." With a triumphant flair, he announced his true name. "I am Ripley. Nothing more, nothing less." However, Saera had not heard him, in her final moments of consciousness, she was focused on two things. One was the faces of her father and sister, and the other regret over her misguided attempts to restore their honor... ...... "Stop her at once!" Kaiserin commanded her soldiers to pursue Chika, but you obstructed their path. Though their forceful attacks and sturdy armor made them formidable opponents, you swore to stand firm as long as you drew breath. None of them were able to overpower you, and so Kaiserin moved to confront you personally. However, before she entered striking distance, something strange happened. The scarlet witch, her soldiers, and the clouds above all vanished as if they never were. You were dazzled by the bright sunlight -- day had broken while you were fighting through the city -- but you soon realized then that Chika had accomplished her goal, and a pall fell over you and Elimval. "We should hurry inside and find her." She spoke quietly with tears emerging from the corners of her eyes. You too were reluctant to witness the tragic scene that awaited you, yet before you could enter the castle, an angel called out to you as she descended from above. "Hey! I thought I sensed monsters or something around here, so I decided to check if everything was okay, but I guess you must've defeated them all, huh? Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Ithirael, a messenger of the goddess of harmony. Right now, I'm delivering these letters to... Oh, that's right, I need to keep moving! Sorry about that! Later!" Just as suddenly as she appeared, the angel vigorously flapped her wings and returned to the skies. "What was that about?" Elimval, distracted by the angel's interruption, soon remembered the matter at hand. "Never mind, we must find Chika as quickly as we can! Let's go!" ...... You and Elimval searched the corridors of the castle until you heard the echoes of bitter sobbing coming from above. Following the sound up to the highest floor of the castle and beyond the heavy doors at the end of the hall, you saw two women, one weeping over the bloody body of another. From Saera's pale complexion, it was evident she no longer lived. You silently walked over to Chika and placed a gentle hand upon her trembling shoulders. "It wasn't me." Tears streaming down her cheeks, each word she uttered was heavy with pathos. "When I found her, she was already... She probably couldn't control her own power, just like when she was younger." Her forlorn gaze fixed upon the cold corpse of her sibling, she grit her teeth. "She was little more than a toddler when we found out her sorcery was too much for her to handle, so our father sacrificed himself to seal it off. It was drastic, but it was all he could do, not only keep her from hurting anyone, but to make sure the clan wouldn't use her for their own ends. He didn't like how they valued strength more than anything else, even if it meant the others would consider us worthless. That was why he sealed my powers too, but I never told Saera what happened... because I just couldn't!" Although it was true that none showed interest in either sister, Chika's pained expression revealed the anguish she felt from the consequences of her father's wellmeant measures. "I know I should have said something... She didn't seem to care when they badmouthed us, but she hated how they talked about our father and she always talked about how she wanted to prove our family's status. She worked like crazy to improve herself, although it never did any good..." When Saera learned of the Grand Predecessor, she began to study everything she could about her. She believed that if she succeeded in summoning Kaiserin, she would easily restore her lost dignity. However, that fractured her relationship with Chika, who was at odds with the clan's philosophy like her father. With the one remaining link shattered, Chika abandoned them entirely. "I decided to forget about this place and her desperate efforts. It wasn't the smarted thing I had done, but I never imagined she would actually pull it off with her powers being sealed away and everything. ...I wish I could've found a way to break that seal, since then she wouldn't have bothered with all of this nonsense. But more than that, I wish I had told her the truth about our father. It's all my fault..." Her heart-wrenching wailing resumed. Outside, the weather was clear and mild; gentle sunlight streamed through the window and warmed the two sisters. Meanwhile, you and Elimval stood over them with pity upon your faces, unable to find the words to soothe Chika's grief. You could only accompany her until her tears dried... "...Do you hear something?" Suddenly, Elimval spoke up. It was true that you did hear the faint sound of a raucous crowd. You dashed over to the nearest window and gazed out beyond the parapets. "It's the townsfolk!" You had escorted them to the safety of their homes, but now they were surging towards the castle and screaming in panic. Behind them, you could see a horde of monsters. Unlike Kaiserin's soldiers, the threat they posed had not disappeared. "But why is this happening?! Does it mean the red clouds weren't the cause of the transformation?" While she was frozen with confusion, you turned and reported the situation to Chika before informing her that you were going to lure away the monsters from the people. "What, are you insane? That's way too dangerous! What if something happens to you?" Now it was tears of indignation that fell from her eyes. She was clearly worried that she would lose you and Elimval, but you shook your head in an attempt to reassure her that would you survive somehow. Moreover, you knew that the people would need someone to lead them with the fall of the clan, and she was the only one who had that right. She stared at you for a moment and then said, her lips quivering... "All right, leave it to me." With a nod of assent, you and Elimval dropped the provisions besides Chika; they would likely be necessary to feed the evacuees. When, after you said your farewells and left the room, Chika took one final look at Saera in her arms. Brushing the bloodstained hair from her ashen forehead, she whispered parting words full of resolve. "You can rest easy, Saera. I'll protect our people." ...... The clouds had vanished along with Kaiserin, but the monsters continued to terrorize the populace. Though the scarlet veil was obviously indicative of her influence, you could not help but wonder why certain people were not affected, yourself included. The answer was shrouded in enigma, but what was clear was those transformed by her magic would not perish easily. "We'll need to find where their numbers are thinnest, break through, and lead them away from the city!" Following Elimval's suggestion, the two of you ran through the ramparts and then the city streets. As you did, the monsters turned to follow you, away from Chika's domain. However, did not know what would happen next, to say nothing of the catalytic presence behind the turmoil... Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= |-|Half-Time= |-|Final rankings= |-|Raid Boss Repels= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Guild Repels= Final Rankings Individual Rankings= |-|Guild Rankings= Category:Raid Events Category:The Crimson Omen